doritosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Dorito Adventure Land
Super Dorito Adventure Land is a beat-em-up style game made for the Dorito Machine. It's rated E10+. It's known for the disc being able to be eaten, just like a Dorito chip. Story The game starts as Cool Ranch and Nacho Cheese are talking about the new brand of Dorito called "Chili Bowel Explosion". Suddenly, Spicy Sweet Chili appears to talk to them! It seems that the evil Dr. Late Night Cheeseburger is destroying Doritoport! The goal of the game is for Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch to get their land back. They start at Sodium Hills, where Nacho Cheese lives. Along the way they meet Diablo Enchilado, who offers to help them. The 4 later come across a giant turtle, and you know turtles love doritos. He is a threat to them, so they must defeat the menace. He is the first boss in the game. After you defeat the Turtle, he decides to leave the Doritos alone. They keep going along Enchilada City, and then they notice Chile Limon strapped to a bomb atop a skyscraper. They have to save him! But suddenly, Black Pepper Jack appears to detonate the bomb. The 4 fight the evil Dorito, but they are no match for his curly moustache. Just as they are about to be kicked off the skyscraper, Chile Limon escapes the bomb and kicks Black Pepper Jack's crispy butt. They, all together, fight the wounded man and throw him off the skyscraper. Chile thanks the 4 and offers to help them. As the now-5 person or should I SAY DORITO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA group walks, they realize there's trouble at the Doritoport Train Station. As they avoid the incoming traffic (all trains have to leave, doritoport is being destroyed!), Bold BBQ tries to destroy them. It's unknown why he would, but he wants to. The bunch defeats him, and he reveals he was hypnotized by Dr. Late Night Cheeseburger and his assistant, Late Night Taco. The group did not know about Late Night Taco, so they asked BBQ about him. He said that he owns his own town in Dorito World. Bold BBQ decides to help them defeat the Late Night duo. They traverse through the deadly Taco Town and come across Mr. Taco himself! They use their Dorito rays against him, but it's no use! He is super powerful. Suddenly, Spicy Sweet Chili tackles Taco and starts glowing. He starts making a high pitched sound comnig from his torso. As he begins to steam and smoke, they run away and hide behind an explosion-proof glass. Spicy Sweet Chili then explodes! He lies injured on the ground, as they come to help him. He says his final words "You can defeat Dr. Late Night Cheeseburger. I know you can. euuguh i'm dead." They realize they must be strong and continue without him, Taco long gone. They quickly rush through Downtown Doritoport (now filled with helicopters and the such trying to kill and seek Dr. Cheeseburger) and reach the master himself. He quickly notices and teleports away! The 5 run to the Lava Land ahead. It's very dangerous traversing the traps but they eventually make it. The Final Battle awaits. Dr. Cheeseburger reveals himself. But Late Night Taco is with him, perfectly fine other than a few scars! They are devestated Spicy Sweet Chili gave his life for nothing. Late Night Taco hits a button and Chile Limon, Cool Ranch, Diablo Enchilado, and Bold BBQ are trapped! It was 1 against 2, along with lots of henchmen. Nacho Cheese was doomed. Until, nobody expected it, except those who did, Chili Bowel Explosion appears! He is highly trained in fighting and is a former WWD (world wrestling dorito) champion. The two team up in a co-op battle to defeat the duo. A deadly battle ensues, and the winners are Nacho and Chili! They have defeated the evil doctors! They run away before Bowel Explosion can finish them off though. They fly away in a Dr. Wily UFO. It's very sad they are still out there somewhere, but the destruction from there on stopped. Doritoport was back to normal and everybody was safe. The Mayor, Ranch Dipped Hot Wing, gave them any wish they wanted for saving the dorito world. They wished for Spicy Sweet Chili to come back to life. And, just that happened! Spicy Sweet Chili was back and better than ever! The world was safe, and nobody was dead. (except for black pepper jack) For now... Gameplay You can choose between 8 characters, starting with 3. (Nacho Cheese, Cool Ranch, Spicy Sweet Chili) It's a beat-em-up style game with powerups and such. Unlockable Characters Diablo Enchilado (Beat World 1) Chile Limon (Beat Enchilada City) Bold BBQ (Beat Doritoport Train Station) Chili Bowel Explosion (Beat the Game) Mayor Ranch Dipped Hot Wing (Get 100% on everything in the game) Stages Sodium Hills Enchilada City Doritoport Train Station Late Night Taco Town Downtown Doritoport Dr. Late Night Cheeseburger's Lava Land Reception This game recieved medium reception, IGN calling it "mediocre, but tasty in my bowels" GRWS gave it a 60%. "The extra 10% wouldn't be there but when you eat the disc it tastes just like a dorito, ripping apart your throat, and the such"